Mission
by Fifi Violet
Summary: Sekuel dari "Advice". Hinata dkk sudah masuk akademi. Apakah Sasuke masih ingat dengan Hinata? Bagaimana kalau mereka terlibat pembicaraan? Pembicaraan apa yang akan terjadi di antara mereka? SasuHina/Canon/RnR Please.. (HIATUS)


Sekuel dari fic Fi yang sebelumnya, _**Advice**_**. **Bisa langsung baca ke sini, tapi kalo mau baca yang Advice dulu lebih baik *maunya*.

.

**Mission**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**By FV**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Itachi sedikit banyak telah membawa perubahan pada dirinya. Empat hari yang lalu, saat Hinata kabur setelah kalah berlatih dari Hanabi, ia bertemu dengan kedua Uchiha tersebut. Saat Hinata diantar pulang oleh mereka, ia mendapat banyak nasehat, terutama dari Itachi. Sasuke agak berbeda dengan Itachi, ia kurang ramah atau memang sifatnya seperti itu. Kemudian saat mereka bepisah di pintu gerbang mansion Hyuuga, Hinata memberikan sebuah kalung perak dengan bandul lambang Konoha kepada Sasuke. Ia harap dengan itu mereka bisa menjadi teman, karena memang tak banyak anak yang menjadi teman Hinata.

Namun berita mengejutkan telah menyebar ke hampir semua penjuru Desa Konoha. Sebuah berita yang tak sengaja ia dengar dari beberapa orang yang tengah bercakap-cakap.

"Tadi malam klan Uchiha dibantai habis,"

"Kudengar putra sulung pemimpin Uchiha yang melakukannya,"

Gadis kecil itu cukup terkejut mendengarnya. Seakan tak percaya, ia lebih menajamkan pendengarannya. Sementara seorang _souke _yang tengah menggandeng tangan kecilnya mengajaknya untuk segera pulang. Dengan terpaksa Hinata kecil pun mengikuti langkah _souke _tersebut, namun ia masih bisa mendengar percakapan orang-orang mengenai berita besar itu.

"Uchiha Itachi memang hebat, tapi sayang, ia menggunakannya untuk menghabisi seluruh klannya,"

Itachi? Uchiha Itachi yang empat hari lalu menolongnya? Uchiha yang ia temui dulu adalah seorang yang sangat baik, sangat ramah. Mana mungkin dia melakukan hal seburuk itu? 'Itachi-_nii-san_,' Hinata benar-benar sulit untuk mempercayainya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Itachi menghabisi seluruh klannya. Lalu Sasuke?

"Tapi Itachi menyisakan adiknya. Ia tidak membunuh adik kandungnya itu,"

'Sasuke-_san_ masih hidup. Sendiri. Tanpa keluarga. Pasti dia sangat sedih,' ingin rasanya Hinata melihat Sasuke, ia ikut sedih.

"Dan sekarang Itachi pergi entah kemana. Tinggal satu Uchiha kecil di dalam mansion besar itu,"

Tak banyak anak-anak yang mengetahui berita ini. Mayoritas adalah orang-orang dewasa yang telah mengetahui hal ini. Seandainya hari ini Hinata tetap berada di dalam mansion Hyuuga ia pasti tidak akan mendengar hal ini, ia pasti tidak akan tahu bahwa kini Sasuke tinggal sendiri. Namun Hinata mengajak keluar karena ia ingin tahu di mana ia akan menuntu ilmu secara formal, akademi yang akan ia masuki satu tahun lagi.

Ingin rasanya Hinata menjenguk Sasuke. Tapi pasti ia tidak akan diizinkan. Di rumah, ia hanya bisa berdoa untuk Sasuke, "_Kami-sama_, kuatkanlah Sasuke-_san_,"_._

.

.

.

Sekitar satu tahun sejak kejadian pembantaian klan Uchiha oleh Itachi, kini Hinata masuk ke akademi. Waktu yang terus berlalu telah mempertemukan Hinata dengan Naruto. Bocah pirang yang kini menjadi semangat Hinata. Berbulan-bulan tak mendengar kabar Sasuke sejak pembantaian itu, akhirnya sedikit banyak membuat Hinata memfokuskan pikirannya ke hal lain. Dan di saat-saat itulah, Hinata mengalami sesuatu yang dinamakan orang-orang dengan 'Cinta Monyet', tentu saja dengan Naruto.

Dan hari ini adalah hari pertama ia masuk akademi. Belum banyak anak yang dikenalnya, baru ada Naruto, Kiba, dan Shino. Tapi ia sudah banyak hafal nama teman-teman sekelasnya, ada Shikamaru, Chouji, Sakura, dan Ino. Tak lama kemudian ia melihat sesosok anak yang dulu telah dikenalnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Secara keseluruhan ia memang tak berubah, tapi Hinata dapat melihat bahwa Sasuke terkesan lebih dingin, lebih diam dari pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sasuke.

Mulai hari itu, banyak sekali anak-anak perempuan yang terila-gila dengan Uchiha bungsu itu. Mungkin dulu Hinata sempat –sedikit- mengagumi paras imut Sasuke kecil. Namun kini, dengan ketampanan Sasuke itu tak cukup untuk membuat Hinata terpesona. Tentu saja, karena saat ini Hinata menyukai Naruto. Ia hanya memperhatikan Naruto, setidaknya sebelum Sasuke datang lagi.

Hinata ingin menanyakan kabar Sasuke, tapi ia sangat malu dan tidak berani. 'Mungkin saja Sasuke-_san _lupa padaku,' begitu pikir Hinata. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menengok ke arah Hinata yang ketahuan sedang melihat Sasuke. Buru-buru Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, memperhatikan Iruka-_sensei _yang tengah menjelaskan pelajaran.

"Hinata, kau kenapa?" tanya Iruka-_sensei_ yang menyadari bahwa tadi Hinata kurang memperhatikannya.

"T-tidak apa-apa, _s-sensei_," jawab Hinata.

'Hh, anak itu,' ucap Sasuke dalam hati yang kemudian kembali menyimak pelajaran.

Saat istirahat tiba, Hinata ingin sekali menemui Sasuke. Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke yang tinggal seorang diri? Tapi saat istirahat selalu saja banyak anak yang mendekati Sasuke. Misalnya saja Naruto yang selalu ingin lebih dari Sasuke, Naruto sering kali mengoceh di depan Sasuke. _Plus_ anak-anak perempuan yang berebut tempat untuk dekat dengan Sasuke, terutama Sakura dan Ino. Jadilah Hinata hanya diam saja, seakan tak pernah –belum pernah- mengenal Sasuke.

.

.

.

Saat akan diadakan pembagian kelompok, setiap kelompok terdiri dari tiga orang, Hinata sempat ingin berada dalam satu kelompok dengan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Tim 7, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, dan Uchiha Sasuke,"

Hinata cukup kecewa karena tidak satu kelompok dengan Naruto, orang yang dia sukai. Dia juga agak sedikit kecewa karena keinginannya untuk –kembali- mengenal Sasuke tak terkabulkan. 'Sakura-_san_ memang beruntung,' ucapnya dalam Hati.

"Tim 8, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, dan Aburame Shino,"

Mungkin Hinata bisa sedikit lega juga, karena ia bersama orang-orang yang sudah dikenalnya dalam kelompok 8.

.

.

.

"Apa kabar, U-uchiha-_san_," Hinata memberanikan diri untuk menyapa Sasuke saat kelas sudah berakhir.

Sebelumnya Sakura telah mengajak Sasuke untuk pulang bersama, tapi tentu saja Sasuke menolak. Hinata yang juga sebenarnya sangat ingin mengajak Naruto untuk pulang bersama tidak jadi melakukannya, karena Nauto sendiri sudah mengajak Sakura untuk pulang bersama setelah Sasuke menolak ajakan Sakura tadi. Yah, walaupun pada akhirnya Sakura lebih memilih untuk pulang sendiri, tapi Naruto langsung saja mengejar Sakura yang sudah meninggalkan kelas.

Kini tinggallah Hinata dan Sasuke,sedangkan Kiba dan Shino sudah pulang duluan.

"Hn, apa ada perlu?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Sasuke sedikit bersyukur karena Hinata tidak termasuk dalam rombongan anak-anak perempuan yang akan berteriak histeris dan mengoceh tak karuan jika berada di dekat Sasuke.

"T-tidak apa-apa," balas Hinata. Benar saja, Sasuke memang menjadi lebih dingin. Hinata menundukkan wajah dalam-dalam.

"Kalau begitu, pulanglah," ujar Sasuke, entah sebagai bentuk nasehat atau hanya perintah tanpa maksud tertentu.

Setelah mengucapkan itu tadi, Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah melewati Hinata yang masih mematung di tempat. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara Hinata.

"I-itu…" kata Hinata yang sengaja tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seraya menunjuk ke arah Sasuke, atau lebih tepatnya ke arah kalung yang melingkar di leher Sasuke yang lumayan terlindungi oleh kerah bajunya yang cukup tinggi. Sampai saat ini tak banyak orang yang sadar akan keberadaan kalung itu di leher Sasuke, mungkin hanya Hinata, dan Sasuke sendiri tentunya.

Sasuke yang menyadari apa yang dilihat Hinata, segera melihat ke lehernya. Di sana sebuah kalung perak dengan lambang Konoha terlihat tak terlalu mencolok dengan warna kulitnya.

"_G-gomen_," kata Hinata sambil kembali menunduk setelah menurunkan tangannya.

Tanpa menjawab apapun, Sasuke berlalu dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Hinata dalam kebingungan. Hinata pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan kelas. Banyak sekali pertanyaan di kepalanya.

'Sasuke-_san_ memakai kalung itu. Apakah itu berarti dia ingat denganku? Tapi dia sangat mengerikan,' ucap Hinata dalam hati. Hinata yang berjalan sambil menunduk dengan pikiran melayang ke mana-mana tak menyadari bahwa ia sudah sampai di tangga.

Bruk.

Hinata terjatuh setelah salah melangkah, ia benar-benar tak tahu kalau ia sudah sampai di turunan tangga. Saat ia berusaha bangun, ia melihat sesosok anak laki-laki yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Hinata pun mendongak ke atas. Uchiha Sasuke. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke sedang menatap Hinata dengan dingin. Hinata segera bangkit.

"Kau, tidak berubah ya? Ceroboh," ucap Sasuke. Saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Hinata, saat itu Hinata juga sedang terjatuh karena tersandung.

"_G-gomen_, Uchiha-_san_,"

"Apa kau tak punya kata lain yang bisa diucapkan selain '_Gomen_'?" Sasuke kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuruni tangga.

Hinata terdiam, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia pun berjalan dibelakang Sasuke dengan perasaan yang tidak enak. 'Apa yang harus kulakukan?' hatinya benar-benar gusar. Untuk saat ini ia ingin secepatnya menghindar dari Sasuke, tapi tujuan mereka sama, yaitu keluar dari gedung ini. Dengan begini, maka sebelum mencapai pintu keluar berarti ia akan terus berjalan di belakang Sasuke. Sungguh tidak enak.

Akhirnya Hinata berbelok ke arah kiri, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Sasuke mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Kau mau kemana? Bukankah kau mau pulang?" tanya Sasuke yang kini berada di belakang Hinata.

Eh? Di belakang? Bukankah tadi Hinata yang berada di belakang Sasuke, kenapa sekarang jadi terbalik? Hinata menegakkan kepalanya, dan menengok ke belakang, dilihatnya Sasuke sedang menatap dirinya.

"Eh? I-iya, a-aku mau pulang, dan…" astaga! Hinata baru sadar bahwa ia salah berbelok. Kenapa ia jadi berbelok ke kiri, ke arah toilet, padahal kan pintu keluar ada di sebelah kanan.

Melihat ekspresi Hinata yang aneh membuat Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Apakah sebegitu groginya Hinata berada di dekat Sasuke, sampai-sampai ia lupa pintu keluar. Hinata yang sudah sepenuhnya menyadari kini merasa sangat malu, wajahnya memerah.

"dan kau lupa pintu keluar, eh?"

"t-tidak, aku h-hanya ingin ke toilet sebentar," Hinata mencoba berkilah. Dia yang sebenarnya tidak ada urusan dengan ruangan yang bernama toilet kini malah melangkahkan kakinya menuju toilet. Yaah untuk alasan saja, mungkin.

Oke, mulai dari situ, Hinata berbelok ke kiri, menuju toilet. Sasuke berbelok ke kanan, tentu saja untuk segera keluar dari gedung ini.

'Aduuh, kenapa jadi begini sih, maluu,' jerit Hinata dalam hati. Sementara Sasuke, 'Anak ceroboh,'.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di toilet, Hinata hanya mencuci wajahnya sambil kemudian menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. 'Sasuke-_san_ masih mengingatku ya?' ujar Hinata dalam hati. Tapi Hinata terlalu tidak berani untuk memanggil Sasuke dengan 'Sasuke-_san_', takut dikira sok kenal maka Hinata memanggil Sasuke dengan nama keluarganya. Keluarga Sasuke? Uchiha? Astaga, hal ini selalu saja mengingatkan Hinata akan kejadian satu tahun yang lalu, saat Sasuke kecil ditinggalkan oleh semua orang yang disayanginya, dan kini hanya Sasuke, satu-satunya Uchiha yang masih tersisa. Bukan! Sasuke bukan satu-satunya, Itachi masih hidup, dan tak tahu entah di mana keberadaannya sekarang.

"Apakah Itachi-_nii-san_ sejahat itu? Bukankah dia sangat menyayangi Sasuke-_san_?" kata Hinata lirih sambil menatap datar cermin di hadapannya.

"Pasti Itachi-_nii-san_ punya alasan untuk melakukan semua itu, tapi alasan apa yang sampai membuatnya melakukan perbuatan sekejam itu?" cepat-cepat Hinata membasuh wajahnya lagi, berharap agar hatinya lebih tenang.

Begitu Hinata selesai, dia keluar dari toilet. Namun seseorang menahan tangan kiri Hinata. Betapa terkejutnya Hinata saat ia mengetahui bahwa orang yang menahan tangannya adalah si Uchiha bungsu, Sasuke. Sasuke menatap dingin Hinata. Hinata bergidik ngeri, matanya membulat, jujur ia takut.

"Jadi kau mengetahui hal itu?" tanya Sasuke setelah ia melepaskan tangan Hinata.

"A-aku, em a-ano, hal a-apa?" Hinata tak berani mengangkat kepalanya, ia terus menunduk.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata, dan mendorongnya ke arah dinding. Hinata sangat terkejut, lengan kanannya terasa sakit karena cengkeraman Sasuke. Kini mereka berbalik, Hinata berada di dekat dinding, sedangkan Sasuke dihadapannya sambil terus menahan lengan kanan Hinata ke arah dinding.

"Itachi itu tak pernah menyayangiku!" ucap Sasuke geram. Ternyata Sasuke tadi mendengar kata-kata Hinata. Tapi sejak kapan Sasuke bisa berada di situ, bukankah tadi Sasuke pergi ke luar?

"A-aku, aku rasa d-dulu Itachi-_nii-san_ sangat m-menyayangi U-uchiha-_san_," balas Hinata. Lagi-lagi Hinata tak bisa memanggil Sasuke dengan 'Sasuke-_san_'.

"Heh, apa kau pikir membunuh semua anggota klannya itu adalah bentuk rasa sayangnya, eh?"

"_G-gomen_,"

"Dan satu lagi, tak ada alasan baik yang membuat Itachi melakukan perbuatan kejam itu!" suara Sasuke kian meninggi, membuat Hinata ketakutan.

"…"

"Misiku adalah membunuhnya! Jangan pernah lagi mengatakan bahwa Itachi itu orang baik!"

Hinata merasa ketakutan lagi saat melihat Sasuke melayangkan tinju ke arahnya.

Brak!

Tinju Sasuke membuat bekas di dinding, Hinata melirik ke samping kiri, di mana Sasuke mengarahkan tinjunya. Keringat menuruni pelipisnya, melalui pipi putih Hinata, hingga akhirnya jatuh menetes ke lantai. Sasuke melonggarkan cengkeramannya di lengan Hinata, sampai akhirnya melepaskan tangannya.

"Tak perlu merasa kasihan padaku, aku tidak selemah itu," ujar Sasuke sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Hinata di tempat itu. Hinata masih cukup kaget atas kejadian tak terduga itu. Namun ia harus segera mengendalikan diri, mencoba berekspresi senormal mungkin.

Setelah merasa agak tenang, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya, menyusuri koridor panjang gedung ini. Dengan langkah pendek ia terus berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Hinata menghirup udara dalam-dalam setelah keluar dari gedung yang sempat membuatnya merasa sesak.

.

-TBC-

.

Huaaaah, padahal tadinya mau bikin _oneshoot_ ajah. Tapi kok di tengah-tengah rasanya jadi panjang, masih banyak ide yang belum Fi tuangin di sini, maka rencana untuk bikin _oneshoot_ jadi gagal. –

Yosh, mungkin ini akan jadi _twoshoot_ aja, lagi nggak _mood_ bikin _multichap_ sih, soalnya masih punya hutang di _multichap_ yang "_Help Me_", hehe :D

Yang belum baca _**Help Me**_, ato yang _**Advice**_, boleh tuh mampir bentar.. Tentu saja _review_nya jangan lupa ya..

Akhir kata, _Review_!

_Arigatou gozaimasu!_

**_FV_**


End file.
